


sickeningly sweet (all i need is you)

by divinevision (SplatPhan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Choking, Closet Sex, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, Filthy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Humor, Kitten Kink, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation, aegyo is used as a verb, i dont think jaemin says one sentence without using the work fuck, it sounds a lot kinkier than it is, jeno has a thing fir leaving marks, kitty jeno, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplatPhan/pseuds/divinevision
Summary: Jaemin tastes like strawberries and caramel and Jeno takes every delight in licking up the underside of his cock before taking the tip in his mouth, chasing that syrupy high with his eyes closed.





	sickeningly sweet (all i need is you)

**Author's Note:**

> i rly considered naming this 'grill marks'

Jaemin tastes like strawberries and three shots of caramel for every six of espresso in his morning coffee. He's pressed against the closet door with his button-up ripped open like wrapping paper, bare skin the most delectable present Jeno could think of. Jeno's explorative, appreciative, fingers floating across every inch of Jaemin's torso like they're trying to memorize it all without the help of his eyes. He dips down, replacing them with his tongue and licking a wide stripe up Jaemin's sternum. 

"That's kind of gross, you know," Jaemin mumbles, encouraging tug on Jeno's hair and involuntary buck of his hips contradicting his chastisement. Jeno hates to admit that he agrees, mouth now coated with a salty tang instead of the sugary sweetness of Jaemin's lips. 

Jeno continues his ministrations anyway, falling completely to his knees and sinking lower with his mouth and hands, slipping one down the back of Jaemin's pants. The mic cord tangles around his digits as he plucks the pack from Jaemin's waistband, dextrous fingers pulling the cord down through Jaemin's shirt and discarding the device well out of reach to the tune of Jaemin whining about how much trouble they'll be in if they break it. "You can pay for it," Jeno shoots back, "This was your idea."

"You're the one who pushed me against the door instead of opening it and leaving, so who's really to blame here?" Jaemin's smile is sickeningly saccharine; Jeno's eyes are drawn to it like a raven to shiny trinkets. From his perch on the floor the lines of Jaemin's abs stand out like cuts in his flesh, sharp divots smoothing out to silky planes of skin that Jeno licks across like a kitten. He feels like purring as his fingers slot into the spaces between Jaemin's ribs. 

"Fuck, Jeno-" Jaemin's cock twitches and Jeno can feel it move against his throat, reaches one hand back around to cup Jaemin's ass and bring his hips even closer, wants to feel every reaction against his skin. He sucks a mark into Jaemin's hip, nipping at the skin before soothing it with gentle laves of his tongue, strictly obeying Taeyong-hyung's  _'nothing above the waist'_   rule. Jeno's rewarded by Jaemin's thigh clenching under the deathgrip he has on it. He hopes his fingers leave bruises, hopes the adoration coursing through his veins sears into Jaemin's skin in purple lines like grill marks. "Just fucking- just suck me off already. Get your mouth around my cock." 

"I'm not the one who needs to be shut up. This isn't exactly a private place, Jaemin." Jeno's heart had lurched when Jaemin, mid-comment about how _he_ _was so impressed that Chenle could still hit his notes from Chewing Gum, I mean, did puberty just skip his voice and go straight to his biceps?_ steered him into the nearest storage closet in the performance complex after their quick concert rehearsal. Jeno had replied that he really didn't want to be thinking about Chenle going through puberty if this was leading where he thought it was and Jaemin, the Machiavellian slipping out, had merely grinned, explained that this was the only closet that locked from the inside, and pulled Jeno's shirt up over his head. 

His heart races now for a different reason as Jaemin's hand leaves Jeno's locks to knock Jeno's chin away from his abs and fumble open the catch on his pants. Jeno helps him pull them down to his knees before the fingers are back to put pressure on his skull and shove his face into the front of Jaemin's boxers. He moans into the wet warmth as Jaemin grinds against his features, holding him so tightly to the fabric that Jeno fears he's going to suffocate. Wouldn't that be a way to die: drowned in the heady scent of Jaemin's cock and the humid air filling the tight space as sweat evaporates off their skin only to be replaced by another round of droplets in the next second. 

"I've fucking missed this. You're fucking shaking, Jeno." Jeno can feel it himself, the way his whole body shudders as he struggles to draw breath, hands clasped behind his back by pure instinct, eyes watering as Jaemin's musk fills his nose and makes him salivate. Black is inching in around the edges of his vision before Jaemin pulls him back by his hair. There are two wet spots staining Jaemin's briefs: one where precum is leaking like water from a busted pipe out of his cock and another, lower, where drool dripped from Jeno's lips. In both places the cloth is adhered to Jaemin's dick, outlining it clearly in sticky tenacity. Jeno moans in longing, fingers twitching as his brain tells him to take what is so willingly given, so willingly his. 

Jaemin's grip on his hair is a vice, fingernails scraping against his scalp and he tilts Jeno's head back, forcing him to look up and meet his gaze. It's sultry, smug, all haughty cheekbones and a smirk that is meant to humiliate. "You would have begged me to hold you there longer not too long ago. What a quick learner you are!" The voice Jaemin uses is the same one he speaks to children with. Jeno wants to tuck his head into his chest but as it is the shame burning across his face is clearly visible to Jaemin. He's sure his neck is flushed too, and thinks demurely of how  _used_ he looks and feels and he hasn't even gotten to touch Jaemin's cock yet. The thought makes him whine, something high and pitiful and aching coming from his stomach and ripping through his throat like fire. Jaemin's lips turn down, disgusted. 

"Quick learner? Or just a fucking slut that can't use his words to ask for what he wants. You're useless, Jeno." Jeno's entire body convulses as he fights against the restraints he's placed on himself. If there's one thing he's good at it's obeying orders, even if they're only in his own mind. 

He finds his face a centimeter away from Jaemin's dick in the next instant and can almost feel his pupils dilate, blowing out to cover his irises with dark want. "If you're gonna be so fucking greedy at least make me feel good." Jeno uses his teeth to pull down Jaemin's boxers without a second thought, reveling in the way his cock springs up against his stomach like a jack-in-the-box, a toy for Jeno to play with as he pleases. 

Or - not quite, because Jaemin's nails have surely broken through the first layer of skin and his hips haven't bucked once since Jeno left his hickey, showing all the self-control Jaemin has, all the power he can wield freely over Jeno. All the ways that he can pick Jeno apart and bend him to his own bidding, like a puppet on strings. A fucking mannequin, a cock-sucking mannequin. Jeno is the toy here, he knows it and Jaemin knows it, and Jaemin will stop at nothing to remind him of it. 

"What are you waiting for, kitten," Jaemin drawls, each word curling around his tongue like acrid smoke. 

Jaemin tastes like strawberries and caramel and Jeno takes every delight in licking up the underside of his cock before taking the tip in his mouth, chasing that syrupy high with his eyes closed. Jaemin's own gaze is burning holes in the top of Jeno's head, a magnifying glass for the sun's rays. As Jeno sinks down on Jaemin's cock he takes significant delight in hearing Jaemin inhale sharply through his nose, feels his dick twitch in his mouth. His own cock is straining hard against the confines of his pants, aching in the wake of constant waves of blood sinking down, down, from where it should be. His head is pounding from the loss, giving the whole scene a hazy filter in Jeno's mind. He swallows around Jaemin's cock before pulling off and lapping coyly at the tip, dipping down to nip and suck at his balls. Jeno doesn't even realize his hand is moving until he gasps from the pressure of it against the front of his pants. He grinds in earnest against his own palm, resting his head against Jaemin's hip for a brief second, forehead pressing into the mark he made on velvety skin. 

In an instant he snaps back to reality and pulls his hand away like it's burning him, returning to suck at the side of Jaemin's cock in eager haste. Hopes against hope that Jaemin didn't notice. 

Nothing slips past Jaemin's layer of self-control. Jeno finds his mouth around Jaemin's dick before his mind can catch up and then Jaemin's thrusting and it's too much it's all too much the rhythm picks up and Jeno's throat convulses and Jaemin pushes past his gag reflex, effectively shoving Jeno down his entire length. "Bad kitty." Tears spring to Jeno's eyes. "Touching yourself without permission? Did you think you could take your mouth off my cock just because you're a whore who can't last five minutes without needing to touch himself?" Jeno keens, shaking his head as best he can with his mouth stuffed full. 

Jaemin pushes in and out of Jeno's mouth at an unrelenting pace and Jeno closes his eyes, tears mixing with the sweat and saliva coating his face. He counts to twenty, twenty strums of a bowstring against his face before his nose is buried in coarse curly hair and his throat is wrapped tight around Jaemin's cock. Jeno's eyes fly open and he struggles to remember:  _in_ through the nose,  _out_ through the nose, in through the nose, out. He strains his ears and picks up faintly irregular breaths from Jaemin, considers this a win. His eyes close again and he relaxes completely, can tell Jaemin notices by the way the grip on his hair is relinquished in favor of fingers twisting through the black locks. Jeno pulls off slowly, anticipating another sharp spark of anger that never comes. He's left to his own devices, presses the full width of his tongue just under the head of Jaemin's cock and delights in the jolt of hips and breath it draws out of him. 

"Jeno, Jeno, fuck-" Jaemin's other hand is clenching his own thigh like it's a lifeline. Jeno marvels in the ivory spread of skin under Jaemin's fingers, seeping like a pool from the flesh of his hand digging into the normally tanned surface. Jeno takes a guttural pleasure in knowing that Jaemin's close, knowing that pretenses are dropped when they reach their most vulnerable peak, just before leaning into the wind that rushes around you at the top of a cliff before you jump. 

He swallows Jaemin's cock in one swift motion and lifts his hands, one to cover Jaemin's on his thigh and the other planted at the base of Jaemin's dick, rapidly covering the area that Jeno's lips can't quite fit around without being forced. He uses the spit and precum covering Jaemin's cock as lubricant, bobbing his head in time with his fingers and squeezing his eyes together in happiness as Jaemin's whimpers get closer together, building into a continuous groan of Jeno's name that makes his knees shake and he grips Jeno's scalp again, cumming in his mouth as he's wont to do. 

Jeno pulls off with a definite _'pop,'_ grins as Jaemin sinks to the floor to kneel in front of him, watches as Jaemin's eyes trace his tongue when he flicks it out to lick up the few drops that spilled past his lips. Jaemin chases his tongue with his own, leaning in and pressing so close together that they can feel each other's heartbeats in their chests. Jaemin gasps as he pulls away for air, hand having snuck down between them. "Baby, you made a mess."

Jeno rolls his eyes, gesturing vaguely between the two of them. "At this point I think it's fair to say neither of us are getting out of this in one piece." He does rather wish he'd had the sense to pull off his jeans before he came, face twisting in discomfort as he shifts and the denim rubs against his wet thigh. He kisses Jaemin again to distract himself, mumbling against his lips: "Will you go ask for a change of pants, babe?"

"Give me a minute. My legs are jelly." Jaemin stretches said jelly-legs out on either side of Jeno's body, smirking as Jeno mirrors his position and bumps his feet against the door. Jeno pouts, but it turns into a grimace as his jeans chafe again. Jaemin mimics his pout and holds him close to his body, letting Jeno's head rest on his shoulder. They stay like that, breath evening out to a common cadence and sweat drying in a thin sheen between their chests, until Jeno really can't bear it anymore and he aegyos Jaemin into leaving the closet, doing up the buttons of his boyfriend's shirt on his own. 

 

•••

 

Jaemin may be sweet as cotton fucking candy but Jeno forgets it all when the pants he passes through the closet door have cat faces plastered across the fabric in an almost plaid-like pattern. "What the hell does SM even own these for?" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!!!
> 
> my search history while i wrote this included highlights such as 'do idols wear mic packs' 'sweet synonyms' 'pictures of grill marks' and many more
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!! follow me on twitter @divinerenjun:)


End file.
